Tech
'Tech' refers to classes and talents based around reverse engineering or hacking various technologies, including hardsuit systems, weapons, and synthetic enemies like the geth. Tech talents are deployed with omni-tools. Classes The three playable tech classes are Engineers, Infiltrators, and Sentinels. Engineers focus purely on tech abilities but are less proficient with weapons, while Infiltrators and Sentinels split their focus between tech and combat or biotics respectively. Talents Mass Effect Tech talents are particularly useful in Mass Effect as most enemies are synthetic in some aspect. These talents range from destroying enemy shields and weapons, to hacking a synthetic to turn on its own kind, to restoring the health of party members. High tech stats also allow more complex doors and crates to be decrypted, and ensure that the Mako's shields recharge faster. (S') = Starting, ('U) = Unlockable *'Damping' - Engineer (U'), Infiltrator ('U), Turian Agent (U'), Quarian Machinist ('U) *'Decryption' - Engineer (S'), Infiltrator ('S), Sentinel (S''') *Electronics' - Engineer ('S'), Infiltrator ('S'), Sentinel ('U'), Turian Agent ('U'), Asari Scientist ('U') *'First Aid' - Engineer ('S'), Sentinel ('S'), Turian Agent ('S'), Asari Scientist ('S'), Soldier ('U'), Infiltrator ('U'), Quarian Machinist ('U') *'Hacking' - Engineer ('U'), Quarian Machinist ('U') *'Medicine' - Engineer ('U'), Sentinel ('U') Powers Mass Effect 2 For Mass Effect 2, Tech abilities have been overhauled and, in some cases, either removed entirely or compacted into a single ability; this helps to alleviate potential problems relating to far fewer synthetic enemies in comparison to Mass Effect. It is also no longer required to increase a particular Tech ability in order to hack game-world objects (all players have innate electronic interfacing capabilities via their Omni-tool). ('S') = Starting, ('U') = Unlockable, ('L') = Loyalty Achieved, ('AT') = Advanced Training *'AI Hacking' - Engineer ('U'), Infiltrator ('U'), Quarian Machinist ('U'), Geth Infiltrator ('S') *'Combat Drone' - Engineer ('S'), Quarian Machinist ('S'), Geth Infiltrator ('U') *'Cryo Blast' - Engineer ('U'), Sentinel ('U'), Salarian Scientist ('U') *'Energy Drain' - Quarian Machinist ('L'), Player ('AT') *'Geth Shield Boost' Geth Infiltrator - ('L'), Player ('AT') *'Incinerate' - Engineer ('U'), Infiltrator ('U'), Salarian Scientist ('U') *'Neural Shock' - Salarian Scientist ('L'), Player ('AT') *'Overload'- Engineer ('S'), Sentinel ('U'), Cerberus Officer ('S'), Turian Rebel ('U'), Master Thief ('U') *'Tactical Cloak' - Infiltrator ('S') *'Tech Armor' - Sentinel ('S') Mass Effect 3 ('S') = Starting, ('AT') = Advanced Training, ('MP') = Multiplayer *'Arc Grenade' - Quarian Male Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Infiltrator ('MP'), N7 Demolisher Engineer ('MP') *'Ballistic Blades' - Batarian Soldier ('MP') *'Combat Drone' - Engineer ('S'), Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Human Engineer ('MP') *'Cryo Blast' - Engineer ('S'), Infiltrator ('S'), Kaidan Alenko ('S'), Human Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Engineer ('MP') *'Decoy' - EDI ('S'), Player ('AT'), Salarian Engineer ('MP') *'Defense Drone' - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Player ('AT') *'Defense Matrix' - EDI ('S'), Player ('AT') *'Electric Slash' - N7 Shadow Infiltrator ('MP') *'Energy Drain' - Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Player ('AT'), Salarian Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Infiltrator ('MP'), N7 Paladin Sentinel ('MP') *'Flamer' - Vorcha Soldier ('MP'), Vorcha Sentinel ('MP') *'Geth Turret' - Geth Engineer ('MP') *'Homing Grenade' - N7 Demolisher Engineer ('MP') *'Hunter Mode' - Geth Engineer ('MP'), Geth Infiltrator ('MP') *'Incinerate' - Engineer ('S'), Infiltrator ('S'), EDI ('S'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Engineer ('MP'), Salarian Engineer ('MP'), Krogan Sentinel ('MP'), N7 Paladin Sentinel ('MP') *'Overload' - Engineer ('S'), Sentinel ('S'), Garrus Vakarian ('S'), EDI ('S'), Kaidan Alenko ('S'), Human Engineer ('MP'), Turian Sentinel ('MP'), Geth Engineer ('MP') *'Sabotage' - Engineer ('S'), Infiltrator ('S'), Tali'Zorah vas Normandy ('S'), Quarian Infiltrator ('MP') *'Sentry Turret' - Engineer ('S'), Quarian Engineer ('MP') *'Snap Freeze' - N7 Paladin Sentinel ('MP') *'Submission Net' - Batarian Sentinel ('MP') *'Supply Pylon' - N7 Demolisher Engineer ('MP') *'Tactical Cloak' - Infiltrator ('S'), Human Infiltrator ('MP'), Geth Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Infiltrator ('MP'), Quarian Male Infiltrator, Salarian Infiltrator ('MP'), N7 Shadow Infiltrator ('MP') *'Tactical Scan' - Quarian Male Engineer ('MP'), Quarian Male Infiltrator ('MP') *'Tech Armor' - Sentinel ('S'), Human Sentinel ('MP'), Krogan Sentinel ('MP'), Turian Sentinel ('MP''') See also *Category:Tech *Tech proximity mines *Shields *Omni-tools *Omni-gel de:Klasse:_Techniker Category: Gameplay Category: Tech